


Many Happy Returns

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He awakes to find Albus sitting at the edge of his bed..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

He awakes to find Albus sitting at the edge of his bed and smiles. It hurts. To smile. To breathe. It won't be long soon.

He feels the ghost of a touch across his brow and shivers.

"You came," he manages to croak.

Albus raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'You doubted?'

"It has been a long time," Severus whispers.

He hadn't expected Albus to remain at Hogwarts. To a man such as that, death was but the next great adventure. But he'd missed him.

He feels Albus's hand on his. It's warm.

"Hold on," he murmurs. "I'm coming."


End file.
